A Grand Ol' Show
by x Disco x
Summary: Girl, you been looking at him a little too long for me to be your friend. And boy, you been looking at her a little to sure for me to be yours. And I've been...a little to blind, apparently. SasuSaku


It was the same thing all night. It had been the same thing every night this week. It would probably always be the same thing, if she didn't do something about it. Well, cross out the probably, it would happen. The sigh bubbled up, but it didn't escape. Instead, a sip of whisky and the anticipation of the liqour going through her blood stream entered her mouth and mind. Maybe that would take the edge of the pain.

_Just friends_. Hadn't he said that? She was almost sure that she could quote him on it, but there was a little too much alcohol missing from her cup to guarantee anything. _There won't be any competition._ She had wondered why he smiled when he said that, but it was obvious now. Pinky already looked like she was preparing for her crown and sash.

The alcohol couldn't take the jab off the jealousy that was eating her inside and by the time the new addition left to "visit the ladies room," Karin was two words from throwing a hissy fit. Childish behavior was not her style, but it seemed so sad to lose so late in the game. After all, the man in the other chair was almost hers; he had been for almost two months. This was their table, their night to get drunk, her night to win him over and make it permanent.

"So when's the wedding?" Her grumble was audible enough to make him frown, and his disgust at her attachment was evident when he looked at her. It was like they hadn't spent two months pussyfooting around the word official, around the idea of dating, around not leaving Saturday morning after every Friday night ritual.

"Karin, be nice. Be friends, you'd like her." His words were blunt and held no fluff or compassion like she always tried (and sometimes succeeded) to pull out of him.

She scoffed, and he opened his mouth to scold her again when the new girl arrived again. His eyes softened, she noticed that much, and his mouth twitched into a comfortable, not mocking grin. It was disgusting, how much he was letting go of the inner-emotional-constipation and how she was getting all of it. It was too much for one new addition to get, and she didn't even deserve it!

In her mental rant, Pinky had apparently invited **her** (he would always be Karin's until she said so) man to dance, and by his motion, it seemed he accepted. His eyes locked with Karin's for a few moments, and she sighed. The invitation would not be extended, but she would not let it hurt her.

"You two go on," she played off. "I need a bit more to drink before I start the dancing trip. I'll join you in a few songs." It hurt her more when Pinky cast a smile down, reassuring Karin that she should come, and not grabbing at her man's hand until she thought they disappeared in the crowd.

There was more whisky, there was a bit more drinking, and there was some dancing. Sure, it was with other friends or other guys, but it was next to them, and Sasuke was always careful not to touch Pinky whenever her eyes were obviously watching. Now, when Karin was being discreet, it was another story.

The night passed quickly, with no relent of the flirting or hidden romance being spun between the old friends. Once again, Pinky disappeared to visit the restroom, the water she had going right through her. Karin regretted not following her idea, the alcohol pushing her a little to hard to try and win her man. Thus far, he had made it obvious he would not be won. At least, not by Karin.

The bartender turned off the light, and it was only then that Karin realized she was only one of maybe three sitting down, and the dance floor was emptying fast. It couldn't be that late, and it was a Friday, but apparently time flies when your dreams are being crushed. Sasuke let himself fall in his usual chair, and for a moment, Karin thought he would eye her like he always did and they would leave for her place down the block.

Such thoughts were blown away, and his look spelled something else. Her eyes blinked a few times, trying to get a new picture and imagine a better situation. He seemed to realize this attempt, and guilt showed on his face to the slightest degree. That sealed the deal, and he stood while she gathered and things and pulled herself up for the last time. Her mind was screaming denial, and his hand on her arm was not helping her accept his rejection.

"It…" he trailed off, and her mind raced. Pinky really did cause a change, and Karin's eyes shot to the bathroom where the ostentatious hair remained stationary, green eyes piercing across the room to watch the situation. "Maybe some other time?" He posed the question merely to make the situation easier, that much was obvious.

The alcohol toyed with her courage, and she laughed a little louder than she ever had around him. "I know you probably thought we were just for show…I don't think so." His hand didn't let up, and she knew he wanted to know he was forgiven. "I am not here for you to use. I don't think so."

He let her go, and she knew that this was the end, the final cut, the boot. Her sigh was final, and her heels clicked as she turned her back, walking towards the door just in time to see the sun start rising over a Saturday city. One last look back showed her she wasn't even being watched leaving and his eyes were now all Pinky's. They would always be.

"I wish, but I don't think so."

--

HA! I did something within the week I set out to do it! Yay for an actual…collection!

Inspiration: Priscilla Ahn - I Don't Think So.

Listen to it. It rocks.

Oh. I don't own Naruto. Sorry?


End file.
